


010:"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, cryle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle realizes the best thing about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	010:"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Craig Tucker and this ship. I am a multi-shipper but Cryle is quickly becoming my OTP for South Park. I hope you enjoy this badly written blurb.
> 
> This is the third draft. The other two came out so creepy and had Yandare!Craig that I decided to male them into oneshots.

010:"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before." 

 

Kenny grasped Kyle's orange jacket by the its hood, effectively stopping the redhead from leaving the small bedroom. Reluctantly Kyle released the door knob and sighed, turning his attention to Kenny once more.  Green eyes rolled “Yes?” 

It was on impulse that Kenny stopped Kyle from leaving. The thick air of heavy discussion still lingered in the room pressing against the blonde's chest. Kenny let out a breathe that he didn't realize he was holding.   

The blonde licked his dry lips, feeling the cracked skin under his tongue. "Why him?" He finally asked after the pregnant pause.   

“I like him.”  Kyle responded. His emerald green eyes bore into Kenny's trying to find the right words to say. He studied his friend noticing how his shoulders slumped and his tone was flat. Maybe he was worried? Kyle thought.  

“I know you like him but why?” Kenny tried to reason. There were hundreds of thousands of things that rushed to Kenny's brain but the signal didn't quite make it to his mouth. He was still trying to comprehend what was just said. The only question he could ask was "Why?" _And why not me? Look at me._  

Kyle shrugged and closed his eyes, hiding the emerald green behind dark lashes.  “It's easy with him. He makes every thing so simple. Cut and dry.” Kyle thought back to the many adventures he and his friends were thrown upon. Every deed they acted and crime committed. Since childhood things were always so complicated and intricate. He opened "Sometimes you get tired of all the mess."  

“But he's an asshole.” The blonde summarized. The words bubbling at the back of his throat which felt so, dry. His chest hurt more than when he had an iron rod shoved through his ribcage a few weeks back.  

Kyle chuckled, red curly hair bouncing slightly above his head. “So is everyone else in this town, even me." The Broflovski felt a small vibration against his thigh and reached to check his phone. He swiftly accepted the notification and typed quickly: "I'll be right out." Hitting send and placing the phone back in his pocket.  

The blonde shook his head. “He's like the biggest of them all.” _Don't go._  

The small smile on Kyle's face dropped.“Kenny, I told you about us because you're my friend.” The last word stung Kenny but he didn't let it show as Kyle continued. “I didn't tell you because I needed your approval. He may seem like an ass but he's much more than that. “ Kyle turned around to face the chipped wooden door. “He treats me right and makes me happy. Isn't that enough?”  

He pulled the door opened and walked out of the room and out of the small house. He didn't say goodbye knowing that he'll end up seeing Kenny some other time that week.   

Brisk winter hair hit Kyle's face turning his nose and cheeks a rosy pink. The red head put on his winter hat and walked to the car waiting for him in front of the dilapidated house. 

Kyle looked back with the feeling of being watched. He didn't see Kenny at the door or window so he shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle.  

 

“Hey.” Craig's adenoidal voice greeted. Kyle's thin lips moved to smile as he leaned over the passenger seat to peck the driver. 

 

“Hey.” Kyle responded. He paused for a moment, still leaning over the car seat to gaze at the driver.  

Jade eyes set over the pale features of Craig Tucker. Black hair as dark as the night sky jut out of the blue hat he normally sported, framing the well sculpted face. The brunette's skin was paler than his own and if one was as close as Kyle was at the moment, they would notice freckles dusting high cheekbones. Craig thankfully looked more like his mother than his father and only retained a few attributes from the eldest Tucker such as his height.  

Kyle moved his to Craig's eyes finally. Although Craig was very much a man, he had the prettiest blue eyes in South Park. They were so pale they almost looked white against his pale face and long dark lashes. At night, when Craig wasn't focused on his pets or stargazing and his attention was solely on Kyle, his eyes seemed to glow, leaking starlight. This was very temporary but Kyle was entranced by the change. Every night it happened and every night Kyle woke up the next day thinking it was a trick of the light, seeing at how Craig's eyes were so naturally pale. Maybe it was the heat of the moment that made Kyle see such things? Either way, the redhead couldn't get enough of him.  

Craig was still one of the most good looking people Kyle has met. Most females in South Park thought the same. It didn't help that the tall man was quite and looked to be brooding more than half of the time. Everyone was attracted to the mysterious aura Craig Tucker emitted. They's laugh if they knew how truly dorky Craig was.  

Craig arched one of his thin eyebrows, not enjoying Kyle's inspection. "Did everything go alright?" 

This seemed to snap Kyle out of his overanyliszation of his boyfriend. He nodded quickly and sat back in passenger chair, buckling the seat belt and signaled Craig to drive.  

"Everything went pretty well, although he was in shock." Kyle explained.  

Craig kept his eyes on the road, maneuvering around the streets of South Park. "I wouldn't blame him."  

"He wanted to know why you." Kyle's eyes fixated on the road ahead.  

"Hmm... Well I'd like to know that too, actually." Thin lips pressed into a smirk.   

Kyle rolled his pretty green eyes and scoffed. "What's with everyone today? Why can't I just like someone?" 

There was a comfortable silence in the car after. Craig focused on driving and Kyle lost in his own world. Time seemed to fly by like this frequently. Peace a quiet, something the young Broflovski learned to treasure over the years.  

When the redheads parent's home came into view and Craig pulled up to the house, did Kyle answer his question. "I love the color of your eyes."  

Kyle kissed the man and left the car, promising to meet up later that evening. Turning around and entering the home he didn’t notice the faint glow from the vehicle.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to shoot out these prompts and focusing on eyes is hard for me.   
> Please comment. :)


End file.
